wastelandiafandomcom-20200213-history
Ylva Ashst
Ylva Ashst is a Wastelandian mercenary who works primarily in the Cherry Quay in Inkamaya. During the Cherry Quay-Komptan War, at its would-be finish when Wrecklan was to be married to Princess Diolarah (who fled) to make peace, she was given the job of hunting her down across the world. She followed Diolarah to Wastelandia where she met the Party. History Early Life Ylva Ashst was born and raised in a small town in northern Wastelandia, where the law was kill or be killed. Her parents disappeared when she was very young (no search was conducted; they were assumed dead) and she lived alone in her home, mostly hunting and gathering in the bushland surrounding her town. The dangerous wildlife and the almost exclusively hostile inhabitants of the town resulted in Ylva growing up learning to protect herself. When she was 48, she saved up enough money to take an airship out of the continent to Inkamaya, where she came across the province of Cherry Quay, a society with a population mainly comprised of Eladrin. Career Cherry Quay was at war with the neighbouring province of Mischegan at the time and was hiring soldiers regularly. Ylva, happy to finally have access to a job, accepted work as a palace guard for 18 years, and was later promoted to the role of bodyguard for the rather airheaded princess Diolara. She worked in this position for another six years, until the fighting between the two provinces started to die down a little, though tensions remained high. Eventually, a potential peace treaty was created, in which the Eladrin King and Queen of Cherry Quay would have their daughter Diolara married off to a celebrity singer of Mischegan: an ogre named Shreklan. Diolara had no intention of agreeing, however, and fled the palace, running away to Wastelandia. The King and Queen set a task for all warriors in the province: if they could slay the sand demon that lived to the south of Cherry Quay, they would be sent to return the princess - with a generous reward. Ylva volunteered immediately and set off in search of the demon. She did eventually find it, but before she could attempt to attack it it latched onto her and attempted to take control of her body, seeking a human host. But somehow - Ylva herself doesn’t know how she did it - Ylva took control of the demon, leaving it in her body but under her control. The King and Queen were surprised but impressed, and set Ylva with the task of going to Wastelandia to find the princess and return her to her home. Ylva settled in a small hut in the Ai'raef forest with her pixie companion Feyon while she gathered information about Diolarah for a little while until running across Kaano, Eirien and Thrawk, who she decided to join after finding out that Wrecklan, the arranged groom to Diolarah, is an associate of theirs. Personality Ylva doesn't take many things lightly. She almost never appears to be in a particularly good mood and is known to have a bad temper. She tackles this through various means of anger management, including her hobbies: wood carving and wolf taming. Alignment Ylva is chaotic good. Relationships Eirien Eirien mildly annoys Ylva due to her righteousness, but her moral purity saves them from being enemies. Fellbeard Feyon While Feyon is annoying to the point where she's asking to be crushed between two books, Ylva has used that to her advantage and has set herself a new limit when it comes to triggering her stress and bad temper. Now she simply shuts Feyon up by throwing her under some blankets. She, like many others, doesn't take Feyon very seriously... because she's a pixie. Hai Kaano Despite their conflicting alignments, Kaano finds her far more agreeable than Tomicus, making him an unlikely ally in her mission. The Robot Ylva finds the Robot's music listenable, but doesn't truly care for it. Wrecklan Despite Wrecklan annoying her, she's duty-bound not to hurt him due to his significance in the Quay War. Suqa Like most, aside from Kaano, she is utterly disturbed by Suqa's blatant displays of sexuality. Thrawk She doesn't care either way about Thrawk, aside from finding the smoke trails from his 'Rave Ghost' cigars adorable - she never admits this, however. Tatsumaki She regards Tatsumaki with disinterest. Tomicus Tomicus' violent love of Diolarah has prolonged Ylva's mission significantly, making them mortal enemies. Diolarah Her patience for Diolarah is incredibly short, as hunting her down has taken up a significant portion of her life. They would be mortal enemies, if she didn't need her for her job. Gallery Category:Party Members Category:Characters Category:Inkamans